digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Sora Takenouchi
This article details the relationships between Sora Takenouchi and her fellow DigiDestined of Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. Relationships Tai and Sora are both good friends over the course of the first season, usually working together to help the other DigiDestined in times of need. Out of all of the digidestined, it is clear that they know each other the best. In the beginning of Adventure, Sora is seen concerned over Tai's bullheadedness, arguing with him when she feels he is being too reckless. As Tai matures as a leader, Sora actively supports his decisions and becomes someone that Tai relies on both for opinions and to take care of matters for the Digidestined. Sora clearly values Tai's opinions. In the second part of Digimon: The Movie Our War Game, Sora becomes quite upset when she receives a hair clip from Tai for her birthday. She feels that Tai did not like her hat or hair, and was perhaps suggesting so. During this part of the film, she is seen looking at her hair, or holding the hair clip grudgingly in her hand, thinking to herself. Sora refuses to answer Tai's phone calls in which he is trying to say sorry. However, she finally accepts his apology when she reads an email from him, and Sora ends up wearing the hairclip and apologizing to him for becoming upset (Japanese version). Although Sora and Tai are slightly detached in Digimon Adventure 02, the two still remain close friends, as each still value one another. When Sora is nervous about making her first confession to Matt, she initially is unable to do it, but eventually finds herself more confident after persuasion from Tai. Sora and Matt build a mature relationship over Adventure and come to form a unique bond. They are understanding and supportive of one another due to battling and overcoming similar challenges. When Sora is upset about her Crest not glowing, Matt takes an understanding approach as he too questions the meaning of his Crest. When Matt chooses to leave the group, Sora says she believes in him and promises to look after T.K. while he's gone. When Sora is drawn into the Dark Cave, he, with Joe's help, is able to pull her out of it because he too had been recently saved from the Dark Cave by Gabumon. In 02 Sora confesses to Matt that she likes him in the Christmas episode. She bakes him homemade cookies, a symbol of her affections. That same night when Digimon attack Matt's concert, Matt quickly protects her from falling rocks. Afterwards they start dating. In the last Digimon Adventure movie "Diaboramon Strikes Back", Yamato's character profile states they are boyfriend and girlfriend. A picture of them together begins spreading around the internet - Diaboramon's message to the Digidestined that he has returned. In the Drama CD "Michi e no Armor Shinka", Sora plans to buy Matt Honmei Choco for Valentines Day, a special and more expensive type of chocolate given to significant others. Later Matt ends up proclaiming his love for Sora, however Sora is more concerned about why he is tap dancing. The epilogue, as well as confirmation from Toei, reveals that the two eventually marry and have two children. Their daughter looks like Matt while their son looks like Sora. Sora is one of the first people to acknowledge Izzy's hobby and skills rather than make fun of them, and encourages him to use his talents. She sees him as a valuable member of the group and greatly admires him for his intellect. Though Sora is a bit of a tomboy, she often lets out her more conventionally girly side with Mimi. She also sees her as a friend, and helps advise her at times (such as during the ShogunGekomon incident). Having been the only two women in the group before Kari was revealed to be the eighth child, Sora and Mimi were often paired with each other during important events concerning the DigiDestined, such as the clash with SkullMeramon on top of Tokyo Tower, and the fight against Kokatorimon (since they were the remaining group members who weren't captured). Sora respects Joe as an upperclassman and gives him the respect she believes he deserves, something evident during the Devimon arc as she tries to make him leader not only to cheer him up (emphasized in the English dub) but also because he is older than she and in a higher grade level, which is emphasized in Japan (implied in the original Japanese). While Tai and Matt serve as T.K.'s paternal or brotherly figure, it can certainly be said that Sora serves as the maternal or sisterly figure. In Adventure, Sora tries to nurture T.K. and gives him the care and affection he needs, especially when Tai or Matt is not around. However, she is willing to give the responsibility when she feels T.K. would be in better hands. Ultimately Sora is mindful of T.K.'s well-being, demonstrating this when she warns Agumon about the memory-loss mushrooms, indirectly leading to T.K.'s being saved from what DemiDevimon was planning. She does, however, see potential in T.K. for taking charge, such as during the Piedmon situation when she preferred to hold Piedmon off and sacrifice herself rather than slow T.K. down. In 02, Sora lets T.K. take responsibility for himself, although she still provides advice. In Adventure, while Sora still cares for Kari in a similar way to how she does T.K., she sees her as more strong-willed and balanced. However, she still showed the protectiveness inherent of the DigiDestined when she entered the digital world, as seen by how she implored T.K. to protect her during the Piedmon incident. She also recognized, in doing so, how valuable Kari is to the team. Sora continues to support Kari in 02, helping Kari provide the same motherly role Sora provided in Adventure. Sora laughs at Davis's antics and comments that he is much like Tai; she easily accepts Davis as the leader of the new DigiDestined and is always ready to provide advice. Along with Mimi, Sora helps develop Yolei's more feminine traits and give her important advice on how to be a DigiDestined. Sora also seems to attempt to be a good role model for Yolei. The two work together during the World Tour arc and Yolei and Aquilamon even save Sora's life when she falls off Garudamon. Sora respects Cody's opinions and does what she can to help Cody work with the others in his steadfast nature. While initially harsh on Ken due to his past as the Digimon Emperor, Sora warms up to Ken and assists him in getting over his scars.